THE REUNION
by STAILS565
Summary: Its the war, The Allied Shinobi Forces and The Reanimated Shinobis, with their army are Stalemates, The Only Thing The Expendables didn't expect is to fight Two of their Deceased Teammates: Billy The Kid Timmons and Yin Yang.
1. The Reunion

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: Yo, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: this is a chapter that im thinking of the project that me and RAW-SYNTH3TICA will do.**

**YIN YANG: set during the war right?**

**STAILS: yes, it will be sad, as well.**

**YIN YANG: and Billy and me?**

**STAILS: You guys will be reincarnated to fight them.**

**YIN YANG: * Sighs* okay, well, hope you get enough reviews on it.**

**STAILS: yeah, I hope so Yin Yang please if you will do the disclaimer.**

**YIN YANG: sure, my pleasure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie' The Expendables, just the plot, half of it. **

**STAILS: thank you Yin Yang**

**YIN YANG: Your welcome, STAILS**

**STAILS: Please, enjoy the fic**

_**THE REUNION**_

_**THE DECEASED TEAMMATES**_

When The Expendables, avoid the jutsu thrown at them, two shinobis came, the team were surprise who it was, its their deceased teammates, Billy The Kid Timmons and Yin Yang.

Their were dress in the same outfits they were wearing when they died, Billy have mismatch eyes now like Barney's, his right, the white part is black, his Sharingan activated, his left the Rinnegan, his face have some markings that looks it was cracked. Yin Yang's eyes were normal, that it seems, that he will use, the Byakugan and Rinnegan which he possess, his face like Billy's have some markings that look also cracked.

The Expendables saw that the eyes show pain now, the wind was passing.

" You.. You stay as a team, even after our deaths", Billy said.

Barney didn't care now that his invisible mask fall, he let silent tears fall, he just said," You . you were important to us Billy , Yin Yang".

" Show us whacha ya got Expendables", Yin Yang said, his voice serious but the team caught , some pain in it.

Barney close his eyes when he open them , it show seriousness, but also pain he said," Team, lets show them".

The Team, split up, Their former teammates did the same, Billy made a seal, and did the fire release , which Ceasar counter attack with the water dragon jutsu. Yin Yang, with Lee, Maggie and Gunnar, which he have his eyes in their Byakugan state, and hit some of their chakra points, But when he was fighting his bonded pair, he pinned Gunnar to a rock wall, with his hand on his enemy's neck, the Reincarnated shinobis are stronger that they originally were when they were alive.

" Please, Set us free", Yin Yang said, to Gunnar. His voice breaking .

Some lighting appears aimed at Yin Yang which he got caught, and let go of Gunnar's neck, Yin Yang fell to one knee, his eyes back to normal, he look who did that, and it was his former leader. The lighting disappeared , Billy Landed next to Yin Yang, and stood up.

"Seal us, set us free, Please," Billy said

Lee ask," Seal you"?

" Just please do it", Yin Yang said, he look down, and then he look at The Team, and continued," Please set us free, our souls were force to fight, just please, Hunter's jutsu we can't break free, its too strong, we need you to seal us please". His eyes show pain, he let tears fall. But then he turn serious. He stood up, James Munroe landed next to Billy.

" We Meet again, Expendables",Munroe said, he like Yin Yang and Billy, his face was seen as if it was cracked, a little, his eyes normal, seeing he will use the Sharigan and Rinnegan, which he possess.

Billy said," Lets just finish this". His voice it seems to hold no emotions, but there was a little of pain with it.

Gunnar was on one knee holding his injured arm, which Yin Yang injured when he was fighting him, with Maggie, Lee, Ceasar, and Road.

Yin Yang said," don't let your feelings get in the way, now lets finish this".

Their enemy split up, as do the team, their were only blurs now, but while their were fighting, Billy and Yin Yang made Their bonded pairs follow them. Which leave the rest of the team, to fight Munroe.

**STAILS: Im Done, Im Done, tell what ya think. please.**

**YIN YANG: Its good, its good.**

**STAILS: Thank you, the only ones, are the readers. Please review, and sorry for the mistakes. **

**YIN YANG: you guys know, what kind of reviews are welcome, no rude ones, only nice/advice.**

**STAILS: So review**


	2. BILLY THE KID & BARNEY ROSS'S BATTLE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**BILLY: Hi There, Billy here**

**STAILS: This one is your battle, with Barney.**

**BARNEY: nice, STAILS**

**STAILS: Thank you, Barney.**

**BILLY: our battle, at the end, im gonna guess, that our love will be revealed huh.**

**STAILS: * Talking in Spanish* 100% correcto chico.**

**BARNEY: talking in Spanish, nice.**

**STAILS: *Talking in Spanish* Muchas gracias Barney, * In English* One of you , the disclaimer please if you will.**

**BILLY: I will do it, STAILS565 Doesn't own the movie ' The Expandables', just the plot.**

**STAILS: * Talking in Spanish* Muchas Gracias Billy**

**BILLY: * Talking in Spanish* De Nada STAILS**

**BARNEY: * Talking in Spanish* Ahora que te buste. **

_**THE RENOUIN**_

_**CHAPTER:**_

_**BILLY THE KID & BARNEY ROSS'S BATTLE**_

They ended on a meadow, but there still some rock formations. Billy was on a cliff, and Barney on the meadow, they look at each other. The Reincarnated Uchiha's right Sharingan is on its Mangekyo state as well as Barney's. Billy is looking at him, he have an emotionless expression but his eyes show pain. He too is in a half possession of the jutsu. He will tell Barney what kind of jutsus he will do, and he knows that Yin Yang will do the same on his battle against Gunner.

" Lets finish this", Billy said, Barney was ready. The deceased Uchiha went to the leader, and did the taejutsu that Road knows. Barney block it.

Billy said," Do 'Lighting Blade: Twin Lighting Shiver". His voice, is in pain. He hit his former leader, and send him flying. But Barney did a trick to land on his feet. He fell to one knee, he was breathing heavily. He stood up, and did the jutsu , that Billy said.

His both hands have lighting blade, he charge to Billy , which the young reanimated Uchiha Let it happen. Barney hit his reanimated Bonded pair with one Lighting cutter, which he sends Billy to the air. Repeatedly hit him, with that Lighting cutter forming a zig-zag back and forth saying" LIGHTING BLADE"!. And finally came above of his enemy, Barney and Billy look at each other. Their eyes show pain, agonizing pain. Barney finally said," TWIN LIGHTING SHIVER"!. And strike The Young reanimated Uchiha to the ground. The Leader did a flip, and fell to one knee, breathing heavily. When the Smoke cleared, Billy appears he seems almost half of him is disintegrated. And somehow Barney felt it as well.

Billy said," You did well, but you need to try harder". He reform again. And he did some fast hand seals and smack his hand to the ground saying ", SUMMONING JUTSU"! a three headed dog appears with the same eyes as Billy's. And was aiming for his former leader. "_Shit" , _Barney thought. He stood up, doing some hand seals fast with one hand, and said, with he move his right arm that was he was pointing to the three headed dog," CHIDORI STREAM"!. Lighting appear surrounding Barney's body, but the leader make the lighting to be aiming at the three headed dog. Which it made it disappear, Barney look down, his right arm to his side, he was still breathing heavily. He almost waste all of his Chakra. He knows he's using his and Lee's Chakra when he doing the Jutsu.

The Leader look at Billy, which of course The reanimated Young Uchiha said," Good, nice, you already know Barney now lets finish this". He disappear, Barney tried to get his enemy with the Kamui , but couldn't. He did the same, they were only blurs now .

Barney appears in the rock formation, his left hand on the rock, his right holding his wound. He was breathing heavily, he look down and remember the time when Billy was with them until the latter's death.

**FLASHBACK**

**The team is in their teens. **

" _So whats the mission"? Billy said_

_The Leader said," it seems we gonna split up and take each side"._

" _Cool, why don't we do it then", Lee said_

**The day Billy save him**

" _now its your death motherfucker", The Enemy said_

_Barney is sitting at the base of the tree seeing his enemy, he couldn't move his body it was numb. The enemy was about to attack, but Billy intervenes , awakening his Sharigan in the process._

_Billy said," You will be the one that will die"._

**The Day that Billy die**

_Billy was on the grass field, he was bloody mess, his arms and legs were scratch and penetrated, his chest have a hole , bleeding uncontrollably , his bones broken, ribs struck his internal organs , bleeding internally. His bottom lip and chin was stain with blood. Eyes normal._

" _No..no. Billy", Barney said, he fell to his knees, look down," Why, WHY, this happen to you WHY , DAMN ! I can't lead a team it seems I can't". he punch the grass. _

_Billy manage a smile and said," its…its okay Barney, its … its alright, missions have sacrifices no, … im .. just another"._

" _Your not any ordinary Shinobi Billy", Barney said, looking at the fallen Uchiha, the team was there also. The leader didn't care if he show his emotions he just didn't._

_Billy Manage to say," Barney…you..you are the glue of the team…. Don't let it fall apart ( Coughs) don't let it". A wave of pain hit him. Barney tried his best to bear with it._

" _Billy", Barney thought painfully_

_The Wounded Uchiha manage to continue", I have something … For you.. Barney (Coughs)," He close his eyes, and when he open them their were the Sharigan," I want to give this sharigan of mine". They were surprise, but they know it well.," ( coughs) , no …matter what they say you are a …great leader…( Coughs) I will die but I will become your eye from now on we can see the future together"._

_Barney needs to accept it, and he just did," Maggie", Billy try to say_

_The kunoichi said," Yeah, Billy"._

" _Use, … ( Coughs) your medical ninjutsu to take out my sharingan all of it and transplanted it into Barney's left eye socket, do it … quickly theres isn't much time"._

" _okay," Maggie look at her leader", Barney I start it right it away". Barney can only accept it, he saw love in Billy's eyes. And fallen Uchiha can tell to. This is his final moments of life he manage to say," This… is just parting gift from me ( coughs) "._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Barney have his senses kin as well. Billy appears the leader try to block the attacks by the reanimated Uchiha. Billy manage to pin Barney to the rocky wall behind the leader. Billy said," Please, seal me". Now he didn't care if his emotions show, he just didn't care.

" _it seems that I can't", _Barney thought painfully, he have his hands lock , by Billy which have his hands on the leader's wrist.

"Please," Billy begged, he look down," Seal me, Barney please I beg you, I can't kill the people that I love Please". The reanimated Young Uchiha look at the one who he fell in love with.

Barney try to say," Billy, Im in love with you".

" and I'm in Love with you Barney Ross", Billy said, he move his right hand to gentle put it on Barney's rights side of his face.," I fell in love with you ever since the day we met". The leader look at the one he fell in love with.

" I will not forget about you", Barney said, Billy kiss his former leader , it doesn't matter if it's a war, something needs to free Billy and Yin Yang's soul. Barney melt right into it.

**FLASHBACK**

" _Okay, lets just do it", Billy said," We can let them be killed"._

_Lee said," Clam down Billy, were going to "._

_**99**_

This is the last time , Barney, will see Billy, talk to him, touch him, kiss him, right there he deepens the kiss.

**99**

"_You alright Barney"? Billy said, he kneeled down next to the leader._

_Barney replied", Im alright Billy". The leader, move a hand to his wound. _

" _Your not fine, lets get you to Maggie , for her to heal you," The Young Uchiha said._

_Barney try to say," Billy, let's just continue". He tried to stand up but he almost fell down but Billy caught him before he hit the floor._

" _Lets just get back to the others", billy had said._

_**99**_

" _Billy, I fell in love with you, I can't live without you", _Barney thought, he felt Billy move his right hand to the leader's waist , this was just his true love, and he needed to fight him, to seal him. But he knows that Billy will be with him.

_**99**_

" _Im Glad you alright Barney", Billy said, he came to where the leader was seating at the base of the tree, he was shirtless, and bandages on his chest and torso. _

_Barney look at him and smiled," Yeah, me too, thanks for saving me Billy"._

" _it was nothing Barney, I just needed to save you", Billy had said, he use a tone of pain, and something else , he had the tone of love along with it. _

_The feelings for both Barney and Billy were the same as Yin Yang and Gunner Jensen; they had secret feelings for each other. But they couldn't say it, as much have they wanted it, they couldn't._

_**FLASHBACK ENDS **_

When they broke apart, it was the last time they will see each other, it's the last time.

"You set my soul free, Barney", Billy said.

Barney look at him, sad, and agonize pain show in the leader's eyes.

Billy continued," You love set me free, " Tears were running down the young reanimated Uchiha's cheeks.," You set me free", He move his right hand and place it back gentle at his former leader's cheek", I will be with you I will".

" I…I will never forget You Billy , you were my everything to me", Barney said, he let tears fall.

Billy smiled, he is starting to glow, " and you were mine Barney Ross". He walk backwards, the leader was watching, with Pain, sadness, and heartbroken showing in his eyes.

" I will be with you always", Billy said, then he went back to the afterlife slowly. The only thing Barney saw, was Love that was on Billy's eyes, and a smile. And on his place was the 20 yr old shinobi that Hunter used for the sacrifice for bringing Billy The Kid Timmons back from the dead.

Barney felt a sting in his right eye, he knows that Billy's soul, went within him, his right eye went into the Mangekyo ,and now he was ready to continue the war .

**STAILS: I hope I did well, on this, I never did a kiss scene between guys, I just think them, not write them. **

**BILLY: So, your good, but only think huh.**

**STAILS: Yes, im good, but only think it.**

**BARNEY: Okay, now that's cool.**

**STAILS: Thank you Barney**

**BARNEY: * Talking in Spanish* no problema**

**STAILS: okay, you guys know what to do**

**BILLY: Review, but nice, STAILS565 can take criticism but not harsh. **

**STAILS: Yes, please so be nice, on your reviews, advice reviews, would be greatly appearcitly . **

**BILLY: As well normal so review.**


	3. YIN YANG & GUNNER JENSEN'S BATTLE

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, Yin Yang here**

**STAILS: this is the other battle **

**YIN YANG: Tell the readers**

**STAILS: The Battle between you and Gunner my friend**

**YIN YANG: and our love will be revealed at the end**

**STAILS: yes, Yang it will so please can you do the disclaimer**

**YIN YANG: No Prob, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables' just the plot, well half.**

**STAILS: Thank you, Yang**

**YIN YANG: It was my pleasure STAILS**

**STAILS: Please, Enjoy this**

_**THE REUNION**_

_**CHAPTER:**_

_**YIN YANG & GUNNER JENSEN'S BATTLE**_

They were on the meadow, Yin Yang seems to be holding no emotions, but the pain he was feeling for fighting the one he loves is showing on his eyes. Gunner was trying to bear with the pain he was feeling now. Even though Yang is brought back to life, the bond is slowly reforming.

" Let's get this started", Yin Yang Said, emotionless, but Gunner got some pain that was along with it. Yang's eyes were in their Rinnegan state, Gunner's one their Sharingan. They were ready, they disappear, they were only blurs, Yin Yang, is now stronger that he originally is. When Gunner block his reanimate Bond Pair's attack, Yang said," You Know what to use, Use the Amaterasu now". Gunner was able to send his enemy flying, Yin Yang did the trick to land on his feet. Gunner thought", _I..I can't do this it seems that I can't but I ..I have too". _He close his eyes, he felt his left beginning to bleed, he open it and said," AMATERASU!", black flames arises and is aiming to his enemy.

Yin Yang let the flames, to get him, he burn half, Gunner felt it, somehow he felt it. Half of Yang seems to be disintegrated.

" You did good, but try HARDER, SEAL ME, SET ME FREE"! Yang said , he reform back again, and did some hand seals , and summon, not even the three headed dog, that Billy summoned, but also a summoning of an Elephant , and another three headed dog, that has the Rinnegan, and is aiming at Gunner.

"_Shit, no," _Gunner thought, he got his sword, and did a seal with his free hand, and did the Flying thunder god move, and hit all three summons at once, he use almost all his chakra on the Amaterasu. Yin Yang's eyes change into the Byakugan, and went to his enemy, and did the Gentle fist. Gunner was able to block it, but some of his chakra points were struck.

" Please, seal me, set my soul free", Yin yang said, before he sends his enemy flying. Gunner did a trick to land on his feet. He needs to do something, he needs to set Yin Yang's soul free, somehow, he didn't say his feelings for him, before Yang died. He kept it for so long, hidden. That he didn't even say his feelings for him.

Yin Yang disappears, with Gunner following suit. They were only blurs now, and flashbacks of them happens, Gunner is now feeling an intense pain within, which he tries to bear with.

**FLASHBACK**

_They were a mission, Yin Yang is on branch, his eyes on their Byakugan state, Gunner next to him, with his eyes on their Sharingan state. _

"_Were close," Yang had said_

_Gunner said," Alright, what are we waiting for"?_

"_Clam down Gunner", His Bonded Pair said," Well get done with them"._

**( **Gunner was on one knee, breathing heavily, " Now, we can finish this", Yang said, he have his eyes on Rinnegan state, and he was about to do the his one of his ultimate jutsus,**) **_" Damn it," Yin Yang had said, they were fighting, and they force them to use what they got, Yang started his jutsu._

_Gunner look at him and said," Don't think of using that Jutsu Yang"._

" _But I have too, if not we will get killed," Yin Yang said, he started to make some fast hands seals, and smack his both hands to the ground yelling ," GEDO MAZO!" a creature who have his eyes bandage, came from the earth, he have his head looking up, it open his mouth, and it came a blue dragon, and is aim at their enemies. But some black spears, that the creature have, struck Yin Yang at his back, Gunner felt it, _**( **Gunner tries to stand up, he waste almost all his chakra, but he didn't care, the only thing, care his finding a way, to somehow send Yin Yang's soul, in peace in the afterlife. But the mere thought of that, his heart, even broke more, **( **_They were on The Uzumaki Manor, one of the clans that Gunner have the blood rushing through his veins._

"_Well, Pain is not true peace", Yin Yang had said, he look at the night sky, Gunner his leaning against one of the pillars of the manor, with his arms crossed over his chest. _

_He ask," So whats true peace then"?_

"_believe in Love, Freedom, and true peace," Yin Yang said, he look at his bonded pair," And believe it with your heart," he walk were Gunner was at, they look at each other. Yin Yang's bonded pair, have his arms to his side now._

" _the ones who die maybe gone, but they still, live within us," Yin Yang continued, he put a hand on Gunner's chest, were the heart is, which his bonded pair move his hand to touch his. ," They will be within the heart, no matter what happens we will always be together". He smiled_

_Gunner look down he close his eyes, and said," Yang, you, you are my whole world, my whole heart, even my life", He look at his bonded pair," I don't know what I do if I lost you". _**( **Yin Yang now, is ready, for kill his bonded pair, Gunner is ready for the worse, he too , they charge at each other, they also disappear, it was brutal battle, when they got to the middle, Gunner struck Yin Yang in one of the places to die, now he doesn't care if his feelings show now. **) **_They were at the roof of the Hokage building, Church said," Jean and Hector is on a bounty station, they are getting a bounty for a shinobi". _

"_Bounty, so they only want money as well," Lee said_

_The Hokage said," Yes, each one of you, got a bounty on your heads, and they want that, so that will mean, that they kill Billy, for it"._

" _So what do you need us to do Church"? Barney said_

_Church replies," I need you guys to go over there and capture them, even better , kill them, but don't die". _

_The Team, understood, and was ready._

**( **Yin Yang and Gunner look at each other, they eyes show pain, agonizing pain, they both didn't want to fight one another, but they had too, " Yang I ", Gunner try to say, he too didn't care if it's a war, it's the last time, his going to see, Yin Yang, it's the last time, and he wants to reveal his feelings, that he kept hidden for so long. ", I .. Im in Love".

" Im in love with you Gunner Jensen", Yang said, they kiss**( **_They were alone, Gunner said," I don't want to lose you". _

_Yin Yang look at the night sky and said," You will not Gunner"._

" _Can you promise me Yang, that you will be alive, please", Gunner ask, even if he knows that something's gonna happen._

_Yin Yang look at him and said," I Promise, Gunner, I promise". He smiled his eyes show love back then. But the tone of voice that Gunner used, was in pain, with some love along with it. He can't say it, he have feelings for his bonded pair, ever since they met, but he can't say it. He can't, their promise will be broken. When they fight Hector and Jean. _**( **it's the last time, they will see each other, it's the last time, Gunner deepens the kiss, he doesn't want to feel like a void to the world, even if Yin Yang, is reincarnated , he doesn't want to feel it anymore, **) **_it's the fight, and Yin Yang's death, Hector was manically, Yang was on his knees, his left holding his blade, his right holding his wound, he was breathing heavily_**) **Gunner Thought painfully," _You are my whole world, My everything Yang, I..I can't live without you", _He felt his hand going around Yin Yang's waist, it was the last time, his going to see Yin Yang, talk to him, touch him, Kiss him. But something needs to free Billy and Yin Yang's Soul. **( **_it's the death of Yin Yang, they were at the top of the Bounty Station, the team, was there, Maggie was trying to heal her fallen comrade, Gunner kneeling down, holding his bonded pair. Maggie couldn't heal Yang, the wounds are fatal. _

" _Please, Don't die," Gunner said, he didn't care if his emotions surface, he just didn't," I don't want to lose you". _

_Yin Yang, look at him and manage a smile he said," I…I can't survive any ( Coughs) longer.. this .. this is the end of me Gunner this is the end". He tries to move his left hand , his body was numb, but he manage . he puts his hand gentle to Gunner's left side of his face, which Yin Yang's bonded pair, move his left to his fallen comrade's hand," But .. I'll live within you, Gunner.. I will be within you, you will not be alone you will not. _**) **When they broke apart, Yin Yang smile, and said," You set me free", he puts his left hand gentle on Gunner's left side, of his face, which Yin Yang's bonded pair move his hand to his lover's . he doesn't care if he feels like an Uke, here, this is Lover, his life, the soul of him.," I will be with you".

" I will never forget you Yang", Gunner said, Yin Yang smile, he started to glow and disintegrate," You were my everything".

" And you were mine, Gunner Jensen", Yang said, he walk backwards, he clasp, his right hand, with Gunner's, just for a little." I will be with you". Yang's bonded pair feels to walk to him, but he keeps his hands lock with Yang's. but Yin Yang let go of Gunner's hand, and was disintegrating slowly back into the afterlife, with Gunner watching, with sadness, agonizing pain, and heartbroken showing in his eyes.

Like Billy Yin Yang showed a smile on his lips, and a Love on his eyes before, he went back into the Afterlife, and on his place was another 20 yr old Shinobi that Hunter use to bring Yin Yang back from the dead. Gunner felt something warm within, and he knows is Yin Yang's soul, he looks up, closes his eyes, he let the wind passing by. He felt a sting on his eyes, he move a hand on his chest, he knows Yin Yang's soul is manifesting within him, he open them, his eyes show that it was a combination of The Sharingan, Rinnegan ,and Byakugan. And Like Barney, Gunner is ready to finish the war.

**STAILS: Shit,**

**YIN YANG: What is it?**

**STAILS: I Hope I did, okay, you know, I don't do Yaoi, my fic ' Blood Is Thicker Than Water', is my very first Yaoi fic, so I hope I did okay.**

**YIN YANG: I hope so too.**

**STAILS: Please, Review, I need it, please, ^_^.**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored.**

**STAILS: Please review, ^_^**


End file.
